Simply Human
by drizzleweather
Summary: After being attacked by a insane cat, Sonic finds himself in another world, similar to his own. When Amy goes missing because of this cat, who is love stuck on poor Sonic, he goes after her. However, will both hedgehogs be able to fight while.. Human?
1. Chapter 1-new worlds

Amy Rose narrowed her eyes, focusing on her prey. A female deer, grazing on grass.

Lifting her hand-made bow n' arrow, she slowly pulled the string back.

Swoosh!

The arrow flew through the air, hitting the deer straight in the neck.

Amy gracefully lept to the ground, from the tree she had been hiding in.

Pulling out her knife, she began to skin the animal.

Once completed, she threw the skin and meat into two separate bags. Slowly, she began to drag them to the cave she currently resided in.

"HOLD ON AMY!" Sonic screamed, clutching the frail, beaten up girl. She definitely couldn't take much more, let alone get herself to safety. She was almost out cold, but the noise of all the guns must have kept her awake. Sonic zoomed over to some left over cover.

Letting out a deep breath, Sonic pulled the hood of Amy's black hoodie over her head.

"Your too cold.." He muttered, before popping out of the cover, onto to almost get hit by the bullet.

He frowned at Amy.

She had to play hero. No, she had been forced to.

This insane woman, apparently from another alternate dimension, wanted Amy dead.

It would have almost been better, if she just killed Amy and left, but then she found out that Sonic was in this world also.

She was a cat, and like all cats, they love games. So, she created a maze for Amy, with Sonic at the end. If Amy failed to make it out and rescue Sonic in 24 hours, Sonic would be killed.

However, it was an elaborate trap. She never wanted to kill Sonic, rather love him.

And that's how they were there. The cat laughing manically, about to pressed a button.

She opened her mouth. "I couldn't killed you here! So I'll kill you there!Hahahah!" She screamed.

Sonic growled. Staring at the spot Amy had disappeared from.

"What. Did. You do?!" He yelled, lunging at the cat.

The purpleish cat just laughed.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it Sonic! I'll kill her for both of us. I promise I'll turn you back to normal too!" her voice dropped with sweetness.

In the split second in which this cat hit her button transporting her to wherever Amy went, Sonic ran. Sonic ran faster then he ever had, and latched onto the cats arm, transporting both of them.

Sonic groaned, sitting up. Tenderly, he reached up and rubbed his head.

As soon as he touched his hair-

Wait, hair?!

Sonic crazily reached up, touching his face. Looking at his human hands, Sonic jumped in surprise.

Looking around, he found a nearby puddle.

His mouth opened slightly, as he drew in a breath of sharp air.

He still had bright green eyes... Blue hair... Pale skin... No fur.

Sonic the hedgehog, was a human.

And he was completely naked.

Sonic didn't like stealing, it was wrong. He knew that.

He also knew it would be insane to waltz into town without any clothes.

So, after finding some man- he was probably camping- Sonic made the haste choice to take some of his clothes.

They were a little dirty, but Sonic didn't mind.

To see sonic clothes, click here, or copy and paste it. You can choose any of them.

search?q=men+peasant+clothes+cloak&safe=strict&client=safari&hl=en-ca&biw=320&bih=460&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMIxJ2Zq4bIyAIVBuZjCh1JtwoQ#imgrc=vfaVPzuUIY8z0M%3A

After sneaking away, Sonic roamed the large forest he was in.

While walking, Sonic almost forgot about his spee-

His speed!

Sonic almost tripped over himself. How could he forget something like that?

And how could he forget.. Amy!

Sonic got into a running pose.

"Please work..." He muttered, and took off.

In a matter of seconds he was one hundred feet, he yelled gleefully into the air.

He still had his speed!

"Now," sonic smirked, narrowing his eyes. "Now to find Amy!"

The cloaked figure slammed the door to the inn open.

Slowly walking to the counter, she drew everyone's attention.

Moving her hood only slightly, she put a bag of gold coins on the table, and pushed it to the inn keeper.

"I'd like a room. For one night."

The inn-keeper, an old man, nodded, and shakily took the bag, and passed a key to her.

The mysterious woman slowly walked to her room, glaring daggers at everyone, and went inside, slamming the door closed.

Sonic muttered a soft swear, before turning his attention to a nearby inn.

"The foxes kingdom, eh? Tails would have loved to see this place." He spoke out loud, and didn't care.

Softly walking into the inn, he noticed it was almost all men.

There was a cloaked figure, sitting at the bar, however Sonic payed no heed to them.

Walking to an old man, Sonic promptly sat on a nearby chair.

The man shakily walked over to him.

"What can I d-do for you young m-man..?" Ha asked, his stutter apparent.

Sonic gulped, and felt like he was being watch.

Rubbing his nose, he replied,

"I want to know how much it would cost me if I stayed here, for the night or somethng'. "

Sonic attempted to play it cool, not wanting to draw any unneeded attention.

"It would be-" the old inn keeper began, but was cut off by a gruff voice.

"Hey! We found your little fox boy here getting in trouble again!" Sonic turned, and saw a fat man, holding a young boy up by his shirt.

The young boy had bright orange-yellow hair, and the brightest blue eyes Sonic had seen, for a while.

" let me go Eggface! I didn't do anything wrong!" The boy yelled, squirming.

The rest of the customers in the inn went on like this was a regular thing, and payed no heed to the pair.

The hooded figure sitting next to Sonic was also watching the two.

The innkeeper grumbled, before waving his hands.

"Go to your room, Miles. Make yourself useful." He said.

Miles?! Sonic thought.

Miles groaned. "Yes Grandpapi.."

However he also gave a swift kick the "Eggface's" shin, before tearing off to his room.

The inn keeper nodded an apology to the large fatter man, who was now holding his knee in pain.

The hooded figure was now watching Sonic. Sonic grew aware of this, and shifted uncomfortably in his sit.

Just as the inn keeper began to speak to the blue haired man, the hooded figure spoke instead.

"I'll pay for his room tonight." She said, pushing yet another bag of gold towards the older man.

The innkeeper was confused, but money was money.

Grabbing Sonic's hand, the woman dragged him to her room.

Once Sonic and this woman- whom Sonic had never met- finally got to her room, she locked the door.

Sonic was confused.

"Okay..." Sonic began. "This is a little weird.. I don't even know you-"

Sonic tried to finish his sentence, but the woman pulled him into a hug.

"Sonic.. I've missed you..."

Sonic slowly slide off the woman's cloak, reveling bright, pink, hair, stunning jade eyes.

Amy Rose had found him.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It sorta came to my head randomly. Sonic and Amy WERE going to still be animal, but I thought against it.

If your wondering, the Miles of this world isn't the same as the one in Sonic and Amy's original world.

Till next time,

~drizzle weather.


	2. Chapter 2- old friends

CHAPTER TWO

Old friends

"Young and beautiful by Lana Del Rey"

"A-Amy!" Sonic said, hugging back, refusing to let go.

After an awkward moment- for Amy at least- Amy finally pushed Sonic away.

She grinned, pulling her now long pink hair into a pony tail.

"Alright, now that your here, we can start working on another portal gun! I've been trying to find one but-"

Sonic was confused. "Wait what? We just got here...like.. A couple of hours ago!"

Now Amy was confused.

She sighed, putting one hand one her hip, and the other on her forehead.

"Oh.. I was scared of this... It seems that our and this world have different time zones. I've been here for five years, Sonic."

Sonic let out a stutter. "F-five years?!"

He sighed, before popping himself onto a nearby chair. He took this time to get a good look at Amy.

Her human skin was the same as her muzzle had been, same goes with her hair.

Yet she was taller, probably 5"6, her body was lean from working out, her muscles showing even through her clothes. Yet her eyes were still as bright.

It was then that Sonic noticed a mark, starting on her left eyelid and ending just below her eye. It was obviously a scar, but he could help but wonder how she got it.

Sonic slowly walked over to Amy.

Using his arms to turn her towards him, Sonic used a free finger to slowly trace then scar. Amy shivered under his touch.

"Amy.. How did you get this?" He asked, looking down at the female.

Amy looked down at her hands.

Amy let out a scream.

"Get off of me!" She yelled. She couldn't remember what happened... Ah yes, she had been hit with that cat's gun. So she wasn't dead?

Back to the situation at hand. Some random human was attempting to touch her.. Down there.

Immediately summoning her hammer, Amy swung it, making the guy fly into a tree.

Amy put away her hammer. Looking down at herself, she realized she was in fact, naked.

She gasped, and covered herself.

Looking at her new fleshy body, Amy made a face.

She looked around for a moment, before spotting her ripped clothes. It was way to small for her now.

Suddenly the same human grappled her from behind.

"No one does that to me!" He yelled in Amy's ear.

This time he had a knife, and he smiled as he slowly dragged it across Amy's left eye.

"Let's have some fun!"

"I don't like to talk about it." Amy said firmly, pushing Sonic away.

Sonic was amazed. Never once had Amy not wanted his touch.

Sonic's ears twitched for a second, hearing Amy's giggling.

"Aw man, you sure look stupid as a human!" She said, not holding in her laughter anymore.

Sonic growled in embarrassment. His face flushed red, and he changed the subject.

"S-so what do we do now?"

"Aammmmmmyyyy we've been here forreeevvveeerrrrr! I'm borrrreeedddd" sonic slurred, dramatically throwing himself to a nearby chair.

The two were clearly on a large balcony like structure. It had a small room in the middle, in which Sonic was sitting in, very bored.

Amy tightened her lips. This was the fourth time he'd asked her this in the past 20 minutes.

"Sonic. We need money. Now let me work!" Amy tried to contain herself. Once again, Amy let out a nervous breath.

She wasn't used to it, being with someone.

For the past five years Amy had been mostly alone. She hadn't even had a full conversation yet.

So being with someone, who refused to leave her side, 24/7 was a little strange.

Actually a lot.

The two had managed to pick up a job (only after Sonic refused to eat the deer Amy had killed a few days ago) to pay for food.

The job was to shoot down anyone who got onto this rich Guy's property.

Amy left out the "shooting" part.

Amy let out a sigh of relief, hearing Sonic's gentle snoring.

She had hoped he would fall asleep, that way he wouldn't hear her shoot anyone. Sure, if the person screamed that would be a problem, but Amy just needed a clear shot. To the head.

And that was something Amy excelled at.

Amy's ears twitches slightly, picking up sound. A man, with a gun, was attempting to get into the yard.

Amy sighed, before picking up her bow, she aimed it at his head..

Swoosh!

"Amy!?"

Hey, if you like the story, please leave a review. It makes me want to update.

Thanks for reading.

PS this might not be Sonamy, I'm not sure about everything yet. Just going with the flow. If you have any, ANY, ideas please tell me. I'd love to hear them.

Drizzle weather


	3. Chapter 3- new fights

CHAPTER THREE

Old Fights

The emperor's new clothes by panic! At the disco

Ain't no rest for the wicked by Cage the elephant

"Amy?!" Sonic cried, holding the trespassing. Sonic had pushed him out of the way, making Amy growl in frustration.

"Sonic! What are you doing?!" She cried out, putting her bow N' arrow safely in her cloak.

The trespassing quickly ran away, not wanting to see what would happen.

Sonic rushed over to where Amy was.

He grabbed Amy by her shoulders, shaking her ever so slightly.

"What is wrong with you?! You were gonna kill him?!" Sonic yelled.

He was prepared for tears, and Amy begging for forgiveness.

Instead he was flipped to the ground.

"Don't shake me again." Amy growled, her foot on Sonic's chest.

Sonic looked up on horror.

This was not the Amy he remembered. Just what had happened in the past five years?

Sonic grumbled, pushing Amy's foot off of him, then stood.

He noticed Amy's tense position, and realized he was in a fighting position. Amy's eyes were dead cold, and she locked her body into a fighting stance.

Sonic shook his head, and quickly relaxed from his stance.

Amy did not.

"Next time," Amy said. "Stay out of my way. "

Sonic was in disbelief. "Amy! You could have killed him!" He yelled.

Amy smirked, shaking her head.

"No. I would have killed him; that's why we are here Sonic. That's what this job was. Shoot anyone who comes onto this property!" Amy mimicked the man who had given her the job offer.

Sonic was appalled. How in the world had Amy taken this job offer?!

Without even thinking about it, the two began circling each other. Sonic movements could be described as a hawk, circling prey. He was shaking slightly, and couldn't stay in a proper circle.

However Amy's movements were very smooth. She was a shark, circling a helpless little fish. Her stone cold eyes never left Sonic's worried ones.

"Amy" Sonic began. "I can't let you hurt people. That's not what we do."

Amy's face remained emotionless.

"It's not what you do." She blinked. "However you've only been here for a day or so. You can't understand. You have to hurt people to survive. The strong pick off the weak. That's just how the world works, Sonic. Open your eyes."

Sonic growled. He then noticed that one of Amy's hands were on her bow, the other ready to summon her hammer.

She's ready to fight! Sonic thought. Then Sonic got an idea.

"Tell you what Amy. We fight. If I win, you can't kill anyone, ever again, and we do things my way. If I loose," Sonic smirked. No way was he going to lose to Amy of all people! "We can do things your way."

Amy smiled, and narrowed her eyebrows.

"Only if we can use all of our skills."

"Deal."

Amy smirked. Oh how foolish Sonic was.

There's no way I'm going to loose! Both humans thought.

Yo. If you enjoy this story, please, lease leave a review. Also, I'm not sure whose gonna win the fight. Tell me who you want to win.

The entire story will be changed depending on who wins. The main plot will be the same, but the chapters and details/fights will change.

Anyway , hope you like it. The chapter was so short so I could wait to see who would win in the fight.

Review.

Drizzleweather~


	4. Chapter 4- new enemies

Chapter Four

New enemies

Ain't no rest for the wicked by Cage the Elephant

Psycho killer by Talking Heads

Amy smirked, and put her fists up. Her hammer now gone, her bow hidden in her cloak.

(Authors note, if you've ever watched Attack on Titan, think of Annie's fighting stance. If not, search?q=annie's+fighting+style&safe=strict&client=safari&hl=en-ca&prmd=vsin&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAoQ_AUoA2oVChMIhtm754yWyQIVSvZjCh2C6AAJ )

She had stopped circling Sonic, but was now following him with her eyes.

We're really doing this.. Never thought I'd fight Amy.. Sonic thought, frowning.

Noticing Sonic's worried face, Amy gave off a cold smile.

"Come on. Hit me! Hit me!" She chanted.

Sonic, fed up, rushed over to her, speeding at 60 miles per hour (very fast for a human).

However, his punch didn't go as planned. Amy merely tripped him.

Sonic got up quickly. He wanted to get this fight over with. Again, he zoomed at her.

Again, he landed on his feet.

This time, he was prepared. Both fists out, mirroring Amy.

He approached swiftly, attempting to punch her stomach.

Amy however, already had this area covered.

Sweat began to bead on Sonic's forehead. It was odd, he had ended gotten tired this fast.

"Your probably thinking, how strange it is that your already tired. Well, turns out this world doesn't work like ours. It only gets harder to use your speed. I found this out a long time ago." Amy smirked. "But I'm used to it. My hammer is useless to me anyway."

To prove her own point, Amy summoned her hammer, and threw it to the ground.

It quickly dissipated, but Amy's cold smile did not.

"My turn to play offense."

This is just a game to her! Sonic realized. Amy hadn't even been trying while he had been attacking. She had nearly been dodging, tiring him out. This was her world, and her rules.

Amy had five years to learn about this world. Sonic had about an day.

This was not going to end well for Sonic.

Amy slowly approached him, and grabbed him by his shirt. The young man was ridiculously tired. It was insane!

Amy peered into his emerald eyes for a moment.

"For you see Sonic, your a human. A fragile little pathetic human. You can't do what you used to. Get used to it." Her words rolled off her tongue.

Swoosh!

Amy's knee hit him where.. Down there.

The hits just kept coming.

Stomach.

Side.

Face.

Leg.

Stomach.

Amy threw him to the ground. Sonic shakily stood up.

He wouldn't give up that easily.

He charged at Amy, going very slow, well, slow for him.

It was like everything was out in slow motion.

Amy's fists were out yet again, her face bare of any emotion.

Sonic's fists were also out, his face filled with confusion, rage, sadness.

Just as Sonic was about to land his first hit on Amy, she struck.

Bam!

Sonic flew threw the air.

Amy jumped, hammer in hand. Swinging it, she hit in directly in the stomach, in the same spot she had just hit him.

Thump!

Sonic fell to the ground, passed out.

Amy gracefully landed on the ground. She lazily put away her hammer, and walked over to Sonic.

She smirked, looking at his unconscious form. "Hey, you used your speed. Only fair I use my hammer!" Amy joked to no one.

A small wave of guilt passed through her, as Amy watched a small amount of blood come it of Sonic's nose. However the guilt passed as soon as it came.

Flinging Sonic over her shoulders, she slowly dragged him back to the inn.

Amy had won.

Hope you liked it! Sorry.. Small chapter haha! Please, please, please leave a review! Trust me when I say it makes me want to write more!

Please, no flaming.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~Drizzleweather


	5. Chapter 5- old feuds

Chapter 5

Old feuds

Build gold, then we'll talk by Panic! At the disco

Sonic woke up, cold sweat running down his back. Every part of him hurt.

He let out a pained sigh, attempting to sit up.

However, a gentle, soft hand pushed him down. Someone was speaking, ever so softly. Sonic strained his ears, attempting to hear what they were saying.

"..did a number on ya.. Huh Sonic?"

Amy?

Her voice seemed to soothe Sonic, and for a moment, he forgot about his pain.

".. But your in the way.. Of.. Feelings... Don't know.."

Sonic was blacking out, only hearing fragments.

But one thing was clear to him. He refused to lose Amy again. To anyone.

He loved her.

And he never wanted to let her go again.

God damn it Sonic! Why do you mess everything up?!

Sorry. Not a good way to start a letter.

Anyway, I've left you with my research papers on getting home. I hope you can complete them and return safely.

I was going to come with, but after fighting you the other day.. I realized I can't. I've changed.

I was so different back then. I would never fit in.

Poor cream won't have a big sis, but I'm sure she'll forget about me eventually. She's only six after all.

Tails, tell him good luck from me. I'm sure he'll go far in life.

Tell Shadow to keep being strong, and that in this world he's a bit of a dick. And slightly yandere.

Rouge, thank you. I've used many of your fighting skills and moves to affect my own over the years. Work it babe!

Knuckles, your a bit of a dick yourself. I love it! Please don't loose the master emerald again!

Anyway, I'm not good with good byes.. So see ya later..

Lol jk bye. (Look it's like I'm texting hah)

-Amy E. Rose.

Sonic's hands slowly began to shake. He fell to the ground, fainted, with a thump.

I would like to say that Sonic made it home, found a girl, started a family, that sort of thing.

I would like to say that Amy would go back home and become the happy little girl she once was.

But, dear reader, that would be lying.

Because our dear little Amy Rose, had a pretty big plan in mind.

For you see, Amy had learned many things in this world. To survive, you simply had to be at the top of the food chain.

And since this world was a little.. Old fashion, the top was the kingdom.

And the kingdom invoked a certain ebony haired boy with the most unusual red strike in it.

Sorry to leave you guys hanging! Again, please review! It makes me want to actually write.

I'm also a little brain dead, so please send in any ideas :)

~drizzleweather


	6. Chapter 6- New lovers

CHAPTER 6

New lovers

"Oh Amelia! I'm oh so glad you accepted my offer!" An ebony haired boy excitedly said, throwing his arms around Amy's figure.

"Even if it did take you years..." He grumbled. "I'm glad you came to your senses! A fair maiden like you simply cannot survive out in the wild!"

Amy resisted a growl, wanting to snap at him.

Sexist idiot... She thought. She blinked a few times, before forcing a small smile.

"Oh of course Lord Doom, only a man like.." Amy gulped, internally cringed at her own words.

"Only a man like you could ever protect me!"

As the said male put his arm around Amy, she felt the overwhelming urge to puke.

"Please, darling, we're nearly married! Call me by my first name~"

"Oh Shadow~ your such a charmer."

Wow! I actually update the story with like ten words!

Anyway, this story is up for adoption. I might continue it, but I'd rather have someone finish it.

If you want to adopt it, there's a few chapters and plot ideas I'd like you to keep in mind..I'll explain over email or something.

Later


End file.
